


START A RIOT

by ch4rgeb0lt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rgeb0lt/pseuds/ch4rgeb0lt
Summary: Underground syndicates emerge to the surface in hopes to take over their rivaling surface-dweller counterparts. With the four bosses underground, they find themselves needing to join forces in order to take them down.Hinata Shoyou must team up with his lifelong enemy, Kageyama Tobio, in order to save his homeland. Little does he know that their cooperation is bound to doom both of the surface and underground.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	START A RIOT

Hinata Shoyou was standing on top of a skyscraper, draping himself over the ledge as he held onto the spire. It was exhilarating—feeling as if he could finally spread his wings. It was a beautiful sight, the sun falling in the atmosphere with a vibrant array of colors shifting from light to dark. He could get used to this view. Being enclosed in the underground city beneath Japan, the only sight he was accustomed to was the subterranean space that provided the impoverished and criminally-inclined individuals refuge. The scent of the drainage channels and the trash polluting the crevice of the city was all too clogging for Hinata.

“Don’t get used to it, kid.” A deep voice resonated from behind him. Hinata descended from the pole and stood before the taller male. Ushijima Wakatoshi was his name, the Shiratorizawa boss that was in charge of the southern sector of the city. He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” He sighed, taking one last look over the ledge. For a minute, he completely forgot why he ascended to the surface. Ushijima, along with the Seijoh sector’s boss, Oikawa Tooru, coursed Karasuno to join them on their investigation. With the underground city trifled with an increased crime rate and famish, their order of supplies from the surface must have been tampered with. Their prime suspect had to be the surface-dwellers—the Inarizaki, Fukurodani, and Nekoma sectors—the ones that controlled the outlets of weaponry affairs and food supply to them. Hinata met his gaze back toward Ushijima, “What’s the call?”

Though, being a very reserved individual, Ushijima went on an in-depth tangent on how their technical analyst, Satori Tendou, had implanted a mole within the Inarizaki sector, the central control of Tokyo. Ushijima had met with the infiltrator at a rendezvous point, where they exchanged information amongst the three sectors above. With a hesitant and angered look, Ushijima seethed his teeth, “They’re planning to cut us off. They’re going to try and eliminate the underground to increase the financial flow to their sectors.”

It barely took Hinata by surprise. In a country ruled by multiple syndicates that (hardly) worked together to protect society’s well-being, the citizens followed their rules and policies while the government only financially supported them to implement those rules. Inarizaki was their main source of weaponry, their co-supporting leaders Osamu and Atsumu Miya, were prime mechanical engineers. Though with their business bustling with customers, people void of the expenses of the product combined with the manufacturing costs were slowly being stripped from their business and they began advertising themselves to the more stable individuals. It was only natural that the underground fought back against their unfair policies, though, it began to feel as if their hands were tied.

“Oikawa and Daichi have already been advised, we’ll head back down to our headquarters and Tendou will have the information we need. It’s on to phase two.” In silence, the two began their trip back to their homeland. Something didn’t sit right with Hinata. He couldn’t help but sigh—he was supposed to accompany Ushijima and Oikawa to the Miyagi Prefectural Penitentiary for phase two, he was to act as a proxy for Daichi as he had personal business to tend to with Karasuno’s mechanical engineer. Specifically, Ushijima’s business, where he demanded that he was to alter specific weaponry for phase three. For some reason, meeting the three lads that were supposed to aid the underground sector’s and prove to be their important assets in gaining back the surface unsettled Hinata. The three worked together, free-spirted, and proved to be a threat to all of the sectors—equipped with a master tactician, a hitman and his guard dog who were enclosed within a mere jail cell, who knew if they were going to betray the underground? He shook his head, Hinata _had_ to be optimistic at all costs.

It was a rather long walk back to the underground but in silence, they descended through the doors of the bunker. Oddly enough, he found solace in the raggedy appearance of his homeland, the tarp draped over the wooden stakes as residents attempted to make make-shift homes and advertise their business. There were crevices where children lay with the bare minimum of clothing. He wanted to help desperately—though, the only thing he could do now was fight back against the surface and hope they could take back their rightful places. Ushijima was leading him toward Shiratorizawa’s headquarters, in the far south side of the vast underground city. The southern part of town fared better in the environment compared to Karasuno’s and Aoba Johsai’s sectors. They were people from the farms, escaping from the competition against the more mechanicalized farming above, unable to combat against higher yields of production. Hinata was nodding at every other resident before Ushijima opened the glass building doors for him, the panel-wood floorings and the dark wallpaper of the lobby certainly suited their mysterious personality.

Daichi had told him beforehand about Shiratorizawa and their members, how Tendou was the weirdest out of the bunch. He was always isolated in his basement office with minimum lights on. When Daichi had met him before, he was singing some odd song that gave him the goosebumps, nonetheless, he still delivered the information he requested and more.

Ushijima led him through a few flights of stairs before they made their way to Tendou’s office, Hinata could only make out a faint silhouette of a man, illuminated by the brightness of his monitors. As overwhelming as it was, Hinata mustered the strength to step forward, eyeing the amount of files displayed across several monitors. He tuned out the casual conversation enlightened by the two Shiratorizawa members as he analyzed the material before him. As he remembered, there were three key people they were looking for. And he recognized one.

“The blonde one and his little bodyguard, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. You can’t really get to Tsukishima because Yamaguchi is always _barking_ about something.” He overheard Tendou inform Ushijima. His eyes shifted toward the information files of Tsukishima. A tall, 6’1 male with an obvious superiority complex. Despite being skilled in the mechanical caliber, he also did the dirty work. Confrontation and judgment. With Tendou’s sidenotes, Hinata noted that his style was a frenzy of bullets. Yamaguchi was the one who cleaned up for him. He was the eyes on the back of his head, who tentatively held a mere hand-gun in his holster. His dark-green hair and the sprinkle of freckles across his face gave Hinata the impression that he was more innocent and submissive.

Ushijima only nodded, Tendou continuing with his presentation, “If you have Oikawa speak with him in the interrogation room, in no doubt will you be able to shut both of them down. Hit his weak spots—talk about his failure of a brother, I don’t know.”, he slapped a folder into Ushijima’s chest. As usual, he was ahead of the game and printed out their target’s darkest secrets.

“Now, him. He’s more vulnerable than you think.” He began chuckling into his palm. Hinata had an encounter with Kageyama Tobio a few years before he was plunged into the underground city. He recalled his old buddy, Kindaichi Yutaro, how even when they were on the battlefield, he was able to enrage Kageyama in the slightest. He witnessed the break of a man, rampaging on the front. Hinata seethed, repressing his memories as he looked away from the intense gaze of his photograph. It absolutely tore his heart that he was going to have to see Kageyama again, but then again, he promised that he would surpass him no matter what it took.

“As long as you don’t mention _king_ to him, he’ll talk. And that’s where you come in, Hinata,” Tendou mischievously smiled, poking at the ginger’s chest. No wonder they didn’t pick Ennoshita or Tanaka for the job, “Recall your little tussle on the battlefield? Kindaichi works with Oikawa and said that your debacle changed him. Seeing you again will most likely make him join our side. Like, an 87% success rate.”

“What about the other 13%?” Hinata tilted his head in curiosity.

“He’ll probably shut down, break out of his shackles and choke you out. Or the guards’ll stop him in time.” He suppressed the need to sigh, rolling his eyes. Of course. This was what he got himself into, a life of accepting death. Bidding them goodbye, Hinata slowly made his way toward the door with Ushijima following behind him to see him out of the headquarters. He needed to get out, being near Tendou sent chills down his spine—but as if it couldn’t get any worse, he began humming something. The tune that Daichi warned him about. Even though he meant it in jest, Tendou mixed in with a darkened atmosphere was a horror show to him.

“ _Keep on breaking them!”_


End file.
